Despite compelling evidence that pelvic floor muscle training (PFMT) reduces childbearing women's risk of urinary incontinence (UI) by up to 39-59% 1;2;3, too few childbearing women adopt and sustain this practice. Recent review reaffirms PFMT as recommended practice during pregnancy/postpartum 4, but only 20-52% of childbearing women report its use 5;3;6. Moreover, virtually all previous trials of self-care to prevent UI have been with Caucasian women. Our RCT with older women testing the UI prevention efficacy of a combined PFMT and bladder training (BT) self-management program applied Bandura's 7 self-efficacy theory: the intervention was taught in an intensive class and demonstrated a two-fold preventive effect 8. Furthermore, adherence to PFMT was high (82% at 3 months post instruction) and sustained (68% at 12 months) 9. These results encourage us to extend our current study (NIH R01 NR07618, PI C. Sampselle) with this competing continuation. To assure adequate racial/ethnic representation, we will over sample African American and Hispanic women using community-based sites that serve diverse patients. Aim 1 will determine the efficacy of an intensive antenatal Bladder Health Class to prevent UI at 12 months postpartum in a diverse sample of African American, Caucasian, and Hispanic childbearing women. Aim 2 will examine the capacity of adherence to mediate the association of self-efficacy with UI incidence. Aim 3 will explore the attitudes and strategies among 3 racial/ethnic groups that facilitate or deter adherence. Aim 4 will explore the efficacy of the Bladder Health class at 3 years post index birth. To accomplish Aims 1 and 4, we will conduct a single-blind RCT following intention-to-treat assumptions taking race/ethnicity into account. To accomplish Aim 2, we will assess the role of adherence as a mediator of the relationship between self-efficacy and UI. If Aim 1 hypotheses are supported, an intensive Bladder Health Class could become the standard of care for maternity patients. Aim 2 & 3 results will provide insights re: the mediating role of adherence and about facilitators/barriers to self-management. Aim 4 results will yield much needed long term data regarding the potential benefit of these UI preventive self-care practices. Ultimately we intend to mount effectiveness RCT, which will be informed by the results of the study proposed here. [unreadable] [unreadable] Pelvic floor muscle training (Kegel Exercise) reduces urinary incontinence and is strongly recommended for pregnant and postpartum women, but very few do them. This study will test a combination of self-care that includes pelvic floor muscle training in a multicultural group of women who are pregnant with their first, second, or third child. In an earlier study this combination of self-care cut women's risk of incontinence in half one year later. If successful, an important new way to prevent urinary incontinence will be available for maternity patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]